Spring Break
by morgow
Summary: Lovino and his brother Feli go on vacation on spring break every year to their parents beach house. Lovino's roommate Antonio insisted on going with this year. (rated T for lovi's mouth but im not goin overboard w that. human names used. spamano!)
1. Chapter 1

**please read authors note!**

**A/N**: ok, so as with anything ive ever written i'd like to give fair warning that it is highly unlikely that i'll update regularly. not because im busy or anything, just because im realllyyy bad at motivating myself to do stuff. ok so another thing! i headcanon lovino as trans ftm and im probably going to include that and if you have a problem w that you probably shouldnt read this? but im not going to make an enormous deal of it probably because its just a gender headcanon. so um. yea. this is my first hetalia fic. my second fic in general. human names used.

hmu if you have advice or tips about how to improve this garbage (aka criticism is welcome) and also if you have ideas about where you want this story to go because i sorta just go with the flow.

aaaand i think thats all. enjoy!  
-MF

* * *

"Antonio, come on already!" Lovino shouted through the apartment.

Antonio rushed out of the bathroom door at Lovino's call. There was still a towel in his head, but other than that he looked ready to go. "Where's all of the luggage? Did you pack the car already?"

"Yeah, I took care of it while you took your dandy ass time in the bathroom." Lovino replied.

"I can't help it; I take long showers!" Antonio grinned.

Lovino sighed; he knew this, as they had been roommates for two years and friends since elementary school. "We were supposed to leave at two. It's four now." he grumbled.

"Hey, it's not like we're on a tight schedule, Lovi. It's spring break!" Antonio said with a smile, dashing around the apartment, pulling together the last few things that he couldn't pack earlier like his toothbrush, and shampoo, and the snacks for the ride.

Lovino didn't know what he expected. Antonio always acted as if they had all the time in the world.

Every year, starting the year Lovino got his license (which was eighteen since he failed the driver's test so many times); Lovino's parents would allow him and his brother to vacation at the beach house that they rented in the spring. They could each take only one friend; the house only held four rooms. This was never a problem, as Lovino was an ass, and his brother was annoying, so neither had many friends if at all. Lovino and his brother spent the first few years of spring breaks with only each other for company in the vacation home, because neither of them knew who to invite. They mostly spent the time bumming it out on the beach, and since they shared an apartment and saw each other far too often for Lovino's tastes, they took pains in avoiding each other.

By the time Lovino turned twenty, Feli had started to bring along a guy named Ludwig. Lovino really, really hated the guy at first, but eventually warmed up to him (as much as a guys like Lovino could warm up to someone). Ludwig and Feli fell in love fairly quickly, but it took them forever to finally get together. Ludwig apparently had a lot of problems accepting his sexuality, probably since he had been raised in a ridiculously conservative family.

Regardless, Lovino couldn't help but note how well they worked together. It was, in all honesty, kind of sweet. But he would never, ever say that out loud.

Ever.

Around the same time that Ludwig and Feli got together, Lovino had caught up with an old 'friend', Antonio. The way the two had reunited was incredibly cliché and embarrassing, but that's a story for another time.

Lovino had hated Antonio a lot in elementary school. He hated everyone, to be fair, but he especially hated Antonio. The hatred only grew in middle school, especially since he was a sixth grader and Antonio was in eighth grade, and there is always that weird tension between sixth and eighth graders that's there but nobody talks about. In high school, Lovino had a ridiculous crush on Antonio, though he never told anyone. Lovino didn't remember his crush going away, but when they reunited he mentally waved it off as a trivial high school fling. (How could he ever love someone like Antonio? That question made him laugh inside. How could someone like Antonio ever love him?)

Lovino had matured since then (sort of), and gotten over his crush, and actually just really needed someone to pay half of his rent since his brother moved out (he lived with Ludwig). And though he blamed his 'bad luck' that he ran into Antonio (of all people), Lovino considered him a tolerable roommate.

Since then they had grown closer; Lovino might go far enough to say they had become friends (no he wouldn't), and he offered to take Antonio to the beach house this spring break. Antonio agreed under the condition that he drove. Lovino didn't complain.

This year, however, Feli and Ludwig were bailing for some reason that Lovino hadn't bothered asking, and he and Antonio would be on their own.

Lovino pulled himself out of his thoughts as Antonio appeared in front of him with the last few bags, smiling as usual.

"Are you finally ready?" Lovino growled.

"Hmm…" He replied, counting the bags. "Yep, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** idk if i remembered to mention this all takes place somewhere in U.S. because thats where i live and idk what its like to live elsewhere and i REALLY dont wanna mess up w that kinda thing. w/e. enjoy ch 2: the Road Trip

* * *

Antonio tripped over his bags a few times on the way down from the apartment.

"You need some help?" Lovino offered. Not because he wanted to help Antonio. It was only because He was embarrassing to Lovino when he was tripping everywhere.

"Yes, gracias." Antonio smiled, handing the snack bag to Lovino.

The elevator stopped at the basement level: the parking garage. They walked over to their car (it was Lovino's, but Antonio drove it more often), and put the snack bag in the back seat and the rest of the bags in the trunk. Antonio took the driver's seat and shifted the gear into reverse. The six hour car ride had begun.

Throughout the drive, Antonio pummeled Lovi with questions about the place.

"How many floors are there?"

"Four if you count the deck thing on the roof and the basement."

"Oooh! How close is the beach?"

"It's right outside the back door. You have to walk like 30 feet on a boardwalk."

"Is there a pool?"

"Yeah, in the front yard,"

"How big is it?"

"Too small to swim laps in but large enough to lounge on floaty stuff."

"What color is the house?"

"Blue,"

"What sha-"

Lovino interrupted. "Enough with the questions! It's almost like you've never been on vacation before."

"I haven't." Antonio replied.

"You haven't?" Lovino said confusedly.

"Not all of us are as fortunate as you to have a rich family." Antonio laughed.

Lovino suddenly felt kind of bad for him. "Oh, sorry."

They pulled up to a red light and Antonio shrugged "It's fine. I don't really need luxuries to be happy."

And Antonio was staring right at him, as if Lovino were the seed of his happiness. They sat there, staring for a minute, until a loud horn from the car behind them interrupted.

Lovino rolled down the window and stuck out his middle finger to the car behind them, while Antonio stepped on the gas.

"You almost missed the green light, you dumb bastard."

"I know, I know. Sorry." Antonio giggled.

_About four hours later_

Antonio yawned and pulled off to the side of the road.

"Bastard, why the hell did you pull over?" Lovino said, the abrupt stop woke him up from his nap.

"Lovi, it's getting late and I'm falling asleep. Could you take the wheel?" Antonio said, some of his words slurring together.

Lovino opened his mouth to cuss him out, but instead said. "Sure, whatever, let's switch."

They got out of the car and switched places. Lovino adjusted the seat a little and Antonio curled up on the passenger seat, already dozing off.

_About four minutes later_

"PULL OVER! DO YOU SEE THAT PARKING LOT? PULL INTO THAT NOW!" Antonio yelled over the screeching breaks, pointing to the parking lot of a roadside motel.

"DON'T YELL AT ME, BASTARD!" Lovino responded, screeching into the parking lot.

Antonio let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once Lovino shifted the gear into park. He couldn't believe he was tired enough to let Lovino take the wheel.

But now, there was a problem. Antonio was too tired to drive safely, and Lovino was too awful at driving to drive safely.

In the time it took Antonio to calm himself down, however, he had come up to a solution to their predicament.

"Lovi, let's stay here for the night and finish the drive tomorrow."

"What? No way! Motels are disgusting!" Lovino responded.

"Would you rather sleep sitting upright?" Antonio asked.

"No." Lovino grumbled dejectedly.

And so the pair headed towards the sign in desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **i think my style kinda got really sloppy here but i just wanted to update so here. thanks for the follows n faves! dont be afraid to review!

* * *

Lovino walked up to the desk of the motel, dragging his feet. He rang the bell at the front desk and a man with an unkempt beard came out, scratching his ass.

"How can I help ya'?" The scraggly man asked.

"Can we have a room?" Lovino asked, supporting Antonio with his left arm (he was falling asleep standing up)

"Do ya have money?" The man scowled at Lovino for no apparent reason.

"Well no fucking duh, I'm not going to walk into a damn motel witho-" Antonio, who had probably been woken up by Lovino's suddenly raised voice, cut him off and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Lovi." He said.

Lovino exhaled sharply through his nose and pulled out his wallet. He found his debit card and handed it to the man. He snatched it away and slid it on the cash register.

"How many nights?" He asked.

"Just tonight," Antonio replied. He hadn't removed his hand from Lovi's shoulder.

"Alrighty." The man punched a few things into the screen and handed the debit card and room key to Antonio. "You've gotta be outta here at 10 AM tomorrow. Yer' room is 13B."

"Thank you," Antonio replied. "Have a nice night."

Antonio and Lovino walked up the stairs side by side. Since the motel only had two floors, it didn't have an elevator, but the staircase was comparatively clean.

The room itself wasn't as bad as the two had expected either. There was a bathroom and a bedroom and even a tiny refrigerator.

Antonio took off his shirt and belt and shoes and dove onto the bed, seconds away from passing out. The bed. One bed.

"God dammit, that bastard gave us a room with one bed!" Lovino shouted stomping toward the door.

"Lovi, Lovi! It's ok." He hopped up and scrambled over to where Lovi was standing. "We can share a bed, it's no problem!"

"I'm not sharing a bed with you!" Lovino replied.

"Lovi, please stop yelling there are people trying to sleep."

"Fine whatever," Lovino said, lowering his voice, "But' I'm still going down there and giving that piece of shit a piece of my mind."

Antonio gave the saddest puppy-dog face he could muster. "Lovino, please, I'm so tired; I just want to go to sleep."

Lovino considered himself a mentally strong guy, but in combination of the use of his name (and not his nickname), along with that dumb ass face of his, he couldn't resist in.

"I guess it won't be the end of the world to share a bed with you. But you better not try anything." Lovino said blushing.

Antonio smiled. "Thank you Lovi." He hugged him and then walked back over to plop onto the bed again. Lovino joined him, taking off his shoes and belt, but not his shirt. Antonio was asleep within seconds, and Lovino wasn't far behind.


End file.
